


Everything is Perfect, Just Like a Splendid Love Song

by just_a_nekoma_stan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I love Disney, M/M, More domestic fluff, anyway lol onto this fic wooo, buddy the cat - Freeform, i curse a lot lol, idk how to tag, kuroo / male reader, kuroo x male reader - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, or stitch, probably minor cursing, we stan fluff, when in doubt im naming pets buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_nekoma_stan/pseuds/just_a_nekoma_stan
Summary: Long days at work suck, but at least you have your boyfriend to come home to. That and an extremely comfy bed that you can make Tetsurou cuddle with you in.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Everything is Perfect, Just Like a Splendid Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT EXPRESS THE LEVEL OF EXCITEMENT RN I--  
> This was my first request!! I seriously couldn't be more excited rn. 
> 
> I'm trying to limit how much info I put in the notes because I ramble a LOT but! Check out the song Just Like A Splendid Love Song by Orange and Lemons while you read--it's a straight-up vibe and fits the vibes of this fic really well :)
> 
> Alright, I'm gonna keep this short. Enjoy!

After a long day at work, you walk into the apartment you share with your boyfriend, Tetsuro, and fall face down on the couch. Of course, after making sure you wouldn’t land on a cat. 

“Tetsu!” you complain, turning your head to the side so he could actually hear you. “You around?”

“Coming!” he yelled back, walking out into the living room. You heard him laugh, seeing your half-limp body on the couch, completely miserable. “Long day?” he teased, sitting down on the edge, next to your arm. 

You grabbed what you could of the corner of his hoodie, brought it to your face, and screamed into it. There were no words, just pain, and tiredness. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughed. “Dinner’s in a few, alright? Just about done cooking.”

He ruffled your hair and stood, not before you pulled him back down. “I want cuddles, Tetsu,” you complain, looking up at him with tired puppy-eyes. “ _Pleaseeeee_...”

“I have to cook, baby,” he replied, kissing your temple. “Why don’t we eat dinner and go to bed, yeah? Then you can get all the cuddles you want.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Fine.”

“I love you,” he said, dragging out the last word in a sing-song voice. “Come on. You can get plates out for me while I finish cooking.”

“You’re gonna make me do _more_ work after the day I had?” you half-heartedly complain, slowly standing up to follow him out into the kitchen. 

You saw him roll his eyes at you, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. “The horror,” he remarked, pulling a pan off of the stove. “Come on, get me some plates, please?”

“I want my hello kiss first.”

“I said hi! Kinda.”

“Yes, but I want kisses.”

He rolled his eyes again, setting the frying pan on a cool burner, turning back to you. Like he usually did when you got home from work, he pulled you close, kissing the side of your head in his embrace. You sighed, happy to be home with him as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. 

“Hi,” you say with a sigh, pulling your head away so you could gaze up at him. One of your hands held the side of his face, gently running your thumb over his cheekbone. “I missed you.”

“You weren’t gone that long,” he teased, leaning into your touch. “I’m just kidding. I missed you too.”

You hum in reply, pulling him in for a kiss. You stayed like that for a moment, loving the secure feeling of Tetsuro’s arms around you again. That was until your cat started brushing against both your legs, desperate for attention. 

He laughed against your lips, pulling away to pick up Mr. Prissy Princess (as you usually called him).

“Why hello there, Mr. Buddy, does someone want attention?” you ask, kissing his forehead. “Stealing my man, I see how it is.”

“Don’t look now, but I think your dad is jealous,” Tetsu mumbled to Buddy, kissing the top of his head and giving him some love. 

You roll your eyes. “I am not jealous of your cat, Tetsu.”

“So he’s my cat when he’s in trouble but your cat when he’s being a good boy?”

“Exactly. Convenience is key.”

He scoffed, setting Buddy down on the ground. With a quick peck on your cheek, he grabbed the plates you’d gotten out and dished up dinner. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

“I know.”

***

Just like he promised, the two of you cleaned up dinner, set the dishwasher to start running, and went to bed for the night. You were tired and ready to fall asleep, but not before you got to spend some time with Tetsu.

“How was your day, then?” you ask as he threw you his hoodie he had on earlier. It was one of those things you always had part of your routine—whatever sweatshirt he had on once he got home from work, he gave to you. Between you and Buddy, he constantly complained it was too warm, so you took most of his clothes as pajamas. 

You laid down, watching Buddy jump up on the bed and lay next to you. You caught a glimpse of the alarm clock on your bed-side table—9:00? Dinner and dishes must have taken longer than you thought. Not to mention stopping every few minutes to give your cat some attention. Was this what being a responsible adult felt like? Going to bed before 11?

“Probably better than yours,” he replied, throwing back the covers long enough to lay down. After switching off your lamp, you rolled over, hugging him close to your body. You laid your head on his chest, feeling his hands come up to play with your hair. “You wanna watch TV?”

“Not really,” you mumble, burying your face in his chest. You felt him laugh, making you smile slightly. “‘M tired.”

“Wouldn’t have guessed.” He kissed the top of your head, bringing out more of a smile from you. “Go to sleep, (Y/N)—I’m not going anywhere.”

You move your leg over his so you’re laying more on him than next to him. “I don’t think you really have a choice, actually,” you mumble, perfectly content to stay like that for the rest of the night. 

“Don’t I?”

“Nope.”

Before you knew what was happening, Tetsuro flipped the two of you over, leaving quick kisses all over your face and neck. 

“Tetsu!” you complained through your laughter, shoving his shoulder. 

He paused, hovering a few inches away from you. “What?” he asked innocently, a wide smile plastered across his face. 

“You were _tickling_ me!”

“Your point?”

“I was comfy.”

“Will kisses make up for it?”

“Maybe.”

He leaned down, kissing your forehead, your nose, and then finally your lips. Despite being a pain in your neck sometimes, he really was one of the best things in your world. Little moments like these were what reminded you of that. 

“I love you,” he mumbled, leaning his head against yours. 

You smiled, turning with him as he laid down beside you. With another quick kiss, you curled into his chest, wrapping your arm around him to keep him close. “I love you too, Tetsuro.”

“I hope your day goes better tomorrow.”

“Me too, honestly, but thank you.”

“Go to sleep, sweetheart.”

“Alright, if you insist. Goodnight.”

He kissed the top of your head as you cuddled in closer. “Goodnight, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa how much i love tetsurooooo
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to leave requests here or on my tumblr (just-a-nekoma-stan). Let me know what you think!
> 
> Stay safe & drink some water!
> 
> ~Spencer☀︎︎


End file.
